Texted Confessions
by parmakai66
Summary: We text each other because we really don’t want to hear what you have to say


Disclaimer: Private Practice is property of Shondaland and ABC. No infringement intended.

A/N: As per usual, I'm supposed to be studying for my EMT test that I have on Monday. Ten chapters of medical junk that I don't have a handle on yet … so why then, I felt the urge to take a study break and write some Addison and HOTCOP fiction, I don't know. It just felt right. I spelled and grammar checked it, so any errors just crept in there. This story occurs around Sins of the Father and since someone didn't believe Kevin was the right match for Addison, it's AU.

Summary: We text each other because we really don't want to hear what you have to say.

**Texted Confessions**

He was in a sound sleep when his phone buzzed. A deep, drool on the pillow sound sleep. One of those good sleeps where the dreams were so life-like and drama free that you didn't want to wake up. Almost. But what would be the fun of that?

Kevin popped one eye opened and stared blindly at the nightstand. The sun peeked though the sides of the shade, casting a subtle glow across the room. The bed was warm and the sheets were wrapped around his torso in the most comfortable way. The cat was curled against his side, purring softly and the only thing that was missing that would have made this moment any better was Addison. _She left for work an hour ago, _he thought as he reached out to grab his blackberry off the nightstand. _How much trouble could she have possibly gotten into? _

"Don't answer that," he mumbled aloud as he laid the phone face down on his chest. He looked to the side and watched the cat stretch and roll on the sheets, completely ticked off at being rousted from his sleep. The phone buzzed again and Kevin trailed his hand across the plastic. "Should I answer it?" he asked the cat. A cranky growl was the only response he got in return.

_My father came to the office today. _

Kevin read the message a couple of times before he decided to respond. "Great, first Archer tries to chase me off and now her dad's here," he muttered as he typed in his response. _What did he want? _ Kevin hit the send button almost afraid of what she was going to say.

_He said he wanted to go for a drink. _

_To do what? Talk some sense in your head abt me? _Kevin pounded out his response and hit send fast before his better judgment took control.

_I don't know. I kicked him out. _

"She kicked him out," Kevin whispered. _That's my girl. What time are you going to meet him? _ Kevin smiled as he waited for her response. Kicking her father out of her office was a power trip for her … but the gossip monger that lurked in her soul wouldn't settle for that. It would kill her not to find out what he wanted. Addison _wanted _to meet with him. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have bothered to text Kevin at all.

_Are you available at 5? _

"Am I available?" Kevin muttered rolling over on the bed. "Of course, I'll play the body guard role, because a woman is only as good as the man that has her back." _Sure, I'll pick you up at the office. _

_Not on the motorcycle, I'm wearing a dress. _

Kevin's eyes lit up as he read her response and he chuckled sadistically as he typed. _That would ruin all the fun. _

…**~…**

Five hours later, Kevin pulled the pillow over his head. _It just wasn't meant to be that I get a good night's sleep today, _he thought as he fumbled blindly around on the nightstand. The cat had long since abandoned the bed opting for the sunny floor instead.

_Cooper was just arrested. _

"What the frak?" Kevin muttered feeling wide awake in about a second. _What? Why? _

_Something about a kidnap victim. I can't talk._

"Huh?" Kevin mumbled slumping back against the pillow. He should be used to the dramatic act from her by now. Her track record with Cooper wasn't the greatest and now that her father had set her off for the day, everything outside of the norm was going to be a crisis. Even her normal doctor duties were going to be to be a major drawn out affair. Addison's normal day ended five and a half hours ago. "I'm not going to get any sleep," he moaned rolling over onto his stomach.

…**~…**

The shower didn't do much but get him wet. He didn't feel rested and refreshed. He was groggy and wanted to go back to sleep. "But, no, I need to escort Addison to go meet daddy," he sighed as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "The things we do for love."

Kevin walked out of the house and stood motionless in the garage. _I really want to take the bike, _he thought as he stared at the black Harley sitting next to his truck. He opted for the Ford F150 instead. _I guess I can be nice, she is wearing a dress, _he conceded climbing up into the cab.

She looked like hell when he picked her up. Addison sucked down two martinis before Kevin had even taken a drink of his. He could see her hands trembling and heard the nervous edge in her voice. Kevin could barely get a word in edge wise between rambling on about Cooper and then wondering aloud what her father wanted and swearing she was going to tell him off. Kevin just listened, doing what he did best with her. Addison needed him to listen and understand her and then when she was completely done, she needed him to tell her about herself. Like it or Not. And he'd be ready just like he always was.

He walked her to the table and set her drink down in front of her chair. "I'm going to the restroom," Kevin informed her. "Don't do anything stupid," he added as he walked away. _Even though I know damn well that she will. _As usual Addison didn't disappoint.

He made it back to the bar to witness part of her telling _the captain _off and then watched her storm away from the table. He caught up with her just outside the entrance and hooked her arm about two seconds from hailing a cab. "Addie, wait," he said pulling her back from him.

"He's a hypocrite," she gurgled. "Wants to be my father now … after all this time?" she nearly screamed. "I don't need a father like him."

Kevin threw his ticket to the valet and wrapped his arm around her. "How about we stop at Ray's for a burger?" he said distracting Addison from the obvious.

"I can't eat," she whispered. "I don't need a greasy burger to make this go away."

"You need a greasy burger to soak up those four martinis," Kevin said evenly. "We can get it to go and then we can eat it in the safety of our home."

"Your home or my home?" Addison questioned him.

Kevin tilted his head and smiled. "You know, we still need to have that conversation about consolidating homes." He slid his hand down her arm and wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Yeah, but not tonight," she said quietly. "Your place."

"Okay," Kevin replied. "My place it is."

…**~…**

_Cooper just told me off again. _

Kevin stared at the screen and chuckled to himself quietly. _And that's new? _ he asked her in his reply. _What happened this time? _

"That Addison?" Leslie, Kevin's partner asked him from the driver's seat of the squad car.

"Yeah," Kevin said laying the phone on the seat next to him. "She's fighting with her co-worker, Cooper."

"The guy that got arrested? Why because she did the right thing?" Leslie asked wheeling the car around the corner.

"Yeah, probably," Kevin agreed. "But knowing Addison, it wasn't just because she did the right thing."

"Yeah, she's not good at towing the tactful line," Leslie agreed. "She would have never made it as a cop."

_He said I don't always know what the right thing is. _

Kevin laughed aloud and nodded his head. "That's an understatement."

…**~…**

Kevin checked his watch and the phone twice to make sure it was working. _Addison can't possibly still be at her dad's hotel, _he thought as he shoved the device back in his pocket. _I hope things go better today than they did yesterday, _he added as an afterthought.

It hadn't been his idea that she go there alone. Considering how their last encounter went, Kevin almost offered to take a personal day to accompany her … incase she went all _Addison _on her father again. But she swore on the cat's life she would behave herself. _Like that means anything. She hates the cat. _

He walked into the report room and slumped into a chair to type up an incident report. He was halfway through the details of the arrest when the phone lit up his leg. The vibration nearly gave him a hard one as he slid his hand into his pocket. _I hope that's Addison, _he thought as he thumbed the key lock off.

_It's done. _

Kevin tilted his head and considered what the words meant. Either she killed her father in a manner that only a doctor could get away with, or she told him to buzz out of her life or something else happened that she's too emotionally drained to talk about. As the countless scenarios played through his head he typed his answer.

_Is that going to require a police response later? _

_I told him that you and my co-workers were my family and that's all the family I needed. _

The words stunned him a bit. Stung that place in the back of the throat that formed intelligent words. He couldn't even type a response at first and he didn't dare call because…shoot, this woman was damn near bringing him to tears. _He's okay with that? _ he finally managed to squeak out.

_He'll have to be. This is my life. _

Kevin smiled and tossed the phone down on the table top. He went back to typing on his arrest report. After a few minutes he sat back in the chair and picked up the phone. He ran his thumb over the keys and carefully crafted his message. _I found someone that is interested in leasing my house, _he said practically holding his breath as he pushed the send key.

Twenty minutes went by before he got any response. A long agonizing twenty minutes of wonder and regret and questioning why he kept beating the issue to death. The buzz alert shook the phone across the desk and he caught it just before it nearly fell to the floor.

_How soon can he take it? _

The End.


End file.
